


Need a little guidance

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Genderplay, Genderqueer Character, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: There was something so mesmerizing about the way he relaxed when she tightened the ropes.





	Need a little guidance

Riza looked back at the illustrations in the book Roy had handed her. The next drawing showed the woman on her stomach, arrows pointing to where the rope should go, and Riza followed, winding the ropes around his wrists and pulling down slightly. 

“How does this feel?” 

“Good.” Roy’s voice was dry, raspy, muffled by the mattress. 

“Good.” She traced his spine with a finger, making him twitch. He’d followed her commands well enough. “Good girl.” 

Roy gasped, she’d need to praise him more later. Tying his ankles and pulling tight, bending his knees, she had him at her mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The seventh prompt from the random choice generator was "bondage", and with some more prompts coming up it left me in quite a _bind._  
I mostly live on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi. Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
